


The Modernization of Canada

by squidgie



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Ray tries to impress Fraser on the first night of their expedition - with poor, but comedic, results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) community on LJ, the prompt: flint

Ray _thought_ that he was going to be smart, maybe even impress Fraser. As they set up camp that first night of the expedition, he said that he would start the fire. And Ray gave Fraser _some_ credit; Fraser only gave him an odd look for half a moment before nodding and saying he'd go and raise the tent.

Gathering what kindling he could, plus a few small pieces of paper, Ray got out two small pieces of flint. He'd brought the stones from Chicago, two chunks of memories from his childhood, with the intent of using them to help start a fire. But try as he might, it was seven minutes into his attempt, with nary a flame.

He was aware of Fraser's presence next to him even as he continued to try and get a spark to land on the sticks. He sighed as Fraser squatted down next to him, turning only when Fraser quietly spoke his name.

"What?" Ray agitatedly responded, not hiding the exasperation in his voice.

Fraser just smiled, put his fingertips on Ray's chin, and distracted him with a kiss. But as Ray came back to reality, he heard a sound very much like a lighter and felt the warmth of a flame against his cheek. He opened his eyes and found Fraser, grinning.

"You know, Ray, we mastered the art of fire up in Canada quite a while back," Fraser replied, then stood up and went to care for the dogs.

So Ray figured that, later on after dinner, it was fair game to stuff a snowball down the back of Fraser's pants.


End file.
